


Sweetness

by Beautiful Midnight (mcopland)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupcakes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Steve Rogers's Butt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcopland/pseuds/Beautiful%20Midnight
Summary: Steve Rogers needs a favor, and the Falcon's Nest Bakery is happy to oblige. Especially considering the owner thinks he's real cute.Edit: AO3 had a conniption and posted this like.. six times. I'm so sorry.





	1. Are You Listening?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a break from my big bang work, not sure how far I'll take it, but thank you, Angst_Queen for starting it off. I hope I don't disappoint you <3

Steve Rogers was well known around Stark Industries as an even tempered guy - someone who kept a cool head under pressure, never lost his temper or swore. Of course, this was before the bakery hired for the annual Stark Foundation gala canceled two days before the gala itself, citing religious reasons. Apparently the fact that Tony Stark had come out as pansexual recently hadn’t gone over well with everyone. 

Even-tempered Steve Rogers read over the email, stood calmly and closed his office door. He sat down at his desk again and re-read the email. _“MOTHERFUCKER!”_ He snapped, fighting the urge to shove his laptop off the desk. 

“What’d I miss?” Natasha asked evenly, walking into the office without knocking. 

“These.. these assholes…” Steve gestured at the laptop screen, his hands trembling. He hadn’t had an anxiety attack in a long time, but one was coming on. Nat leaned over his shoulder and scanned the email. “S-so now I have to find someone to provide a few hundred cupcakes in two days.”

She grabbed her phone, scanning through a few messages. “Hm.”

Steve stared at her. “Hm?”

“Guy I dated in university owns a bakery in Brooklyn. Good guy. Figured out he was gay after we had sex.” She hit ‘send’ on her phone. “I think it’s just him and a friend who work there but I’ll see if they can do a rush job if we pay enough and get them some free advertising.”

“I.. I’m not sure why the sex comment was necessary,” Steve mumbled, putting his head in his hands. 

“I mean, it was still good sex,” Nat said offhandedly. “He’s good with his han— oh, speak of the devil. He said to go down to the bakery asap, and he’ll fit you in.” She winked at him and Steve groaned, grabbing his jacket. “You’d be lost without me.”

He had to admit that was true. Natasha was one of the cleverest people he’d ever met. It was lucky they’d both ended up where they had, because they fit together like they’d known each other their whole lives. 

“I emailed you the address of the bakery. You’ll see him. Good looking brunette. Ass you could bounce a quarter off of.”

“...does he have a name or should I be looking for the booty alone?”

She laughed. “No one says you can’t do both. His name’s James. He’s expecting you.” Natasha pinched his cheek. “Be your usual charming self and you’ll be fine.”

His usual charming self. Great. He was screwed. 

Steve pulled up to the bakery and tried to seem calm when he got out of the car. His heart was still racing. He had no idea if this guy would be able to help him. It was a small bakery, room to seat a couple dozen people inside, and it was busy. Maybe there wasn’t enough time. 

He exhaled sharply, opening the door and walking in. “Hi!” He said, a little too loudly to the man at the counter. “Are you James?”

“He wishes,” the man snorted. “I’m Sam. I co-own the place. You must be his ex’s friend. The single one.”

“...th-the what?” Steve wasn’t quite processing what Sam said, but before he could ask him to repeat it, James walked out, wiping his hands on his apron. 

Natasha wasn’t kidding. He was ridiculously good looking, even with flour streaks in his hair and on his cheek. Gorgeous eyes, a jawline for days, and a smile that made Steve’s heart slow down and thump in his chest. He had to remind himself why he was there. 

“You must be Steve. Come on back, we’ll figure out what works for you.”

“Thank you so much for even talking to me.” Steve shook his hand and followed him, eyes drifting down briefly. Natasha wasn’t lying about that either. “I know it’s ridiculously short notice, but ..”

James shook his head. “It’s fine. Tash filled me in. How many were you looking for? Flavours? Filled? Decorations?”

“Around five hundred.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m really sorry. We’re going to pay extra for the rush job.”

“Damn right you are,” Sam muttered as he walked by to get a tray of buns from a cooling rack. 

James was already taking notes, obviously trying to work out the timing. “It’ll suck, but I can sleep when it’s done. Give me the rest of the details, Single Steve.” He flashed Steve a grin that made his knees weak. “I think Natasha’s trying to get you laid, pal.” 

Not that he minded. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone to bed with someone, let alone go on a date. He was, as Sam would point out, a total workaholic, and it was hard to meet guys who were okay with that. James cleared his throat. “Cupcakes first.”

Steve was bright red. “Y-yeah. I was thinking more elevated flavours..” He was also thinking about how he was going to crawl under his desk and stay there forever. “The other baker was going to do a strawberry and champagne cupcake and—“

“Why don’t we do something a little different? I can do champagne and strawberry, but.. why not champagne and kiwi? And if we want a second option, because I’m a glutton for punishment, kind of a red wine and chocolate? You get your high end flavours, and I can do another quick batch vanilla or chocolate for the non-drinkers.” 

“...Is it too early to tell you I love you?” Steve was so relieved that he could have cried.

James laughed. “So if we do six hundred, it gives you extras..Add on a little more for the booze...” he scribbled on his notebook. “You’re looking at about close to two grand.” 

“Done. I’ll come pick them up at noon on Friday, and I’ll talk to my boss, figure out how much of a rush bonus he wants. And if you have any promotional signage, anything you want, we’ll hang it at the gala.”

“It’s fine. Just list us somewhere on the menu.” He held up a hand. “We’re doing real well just on word of mouth, and I don’t want to get too big. I know it sounds stupid, but I.. like what we’ve got going. Just me, Sam and my sister..” James moved past him and handed him a cupcake. “Here. You look like you could use this.”

Steve chuckled weakly. “Is it xanax flavoured?” He took a bite and his eyes closed on their own. “...oh, it’s tea,” he mumbled happily. “Oh my god.”

“London fog. Earl grey and vanilla.” He was beaming with pride. “New flavour.”

“It’sh so goooh,” Steve moaned through a mouthful of cupcake. It really was what he needed. He’d barely had anything to eat, and he’d been so stressed and James was a damn lifesaver. “I think I need to hug you. Is that okay?”

James blinked, but shrugged. “Go nuts, pal. But not too long. I gotta start making six hundred cupcakes.” Oh, he was going to be pulling an all nighter. There were nights when he slept in his office, and this was one of them. “Sam, can you box up a black widow f— oof.” He suddenly had Steve Rogers’ weight on him, arms holding him tight. “Easy, buddy.” He patted Steve on the back. 

“I thought I was fucked and you saved my life,” Steve muttered, giving him a squeeze. “Thank you.”

“Really, it’s okay. We’ll get through it.”

Finally, Steve let go and straightened his suit jacket. “Sorry. It’s been a day. Last thing I wanted to do was go back to my boss and tell him we were gonna have to serve store bought cupcakes.” 

“Here.” Sam handed him a small box tied with a red ribbon. “One black widow.”

“What’s..”

“Dark chocolate and cinnamon with a bit of sriracha. Tash’s favourite.”

“...of course it is.” Steve took the box and sighed. “Thank you again. I’ll see you Saturday at noon with a company van.”

James gave him a half salute and started making a grocery list. “Six hundred in two days. I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“A colossal one.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Anytime.”

There was a game plan within minutes, and James called his sister in to run the front for the rest of the evening while the two of them hit the store. This was easily the biggest order in the shop’s history, and if they failed, that was it, and they both knew it. 

They’d started Falcon’s Nest together after Sam got out of the military, and after a slow start, some yelp reviewers started giving them good reviews and business picked up. They had a small but fiercely loyal following, especially in the neighborhood. James in particular was known for his unique flavours, and Sam for the savoury dishes they’d serve in the winter - soups and chilis, mostly, but they went great with the bread. It had a reputation of being a place to sit and chat with friends, and they were getting a little busier every month. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to be the new place of the month - if they had to sacrifice quality for quantity, and if it stopped being fun and started being a job, he wasn’t sure how long he’d want to keep doing it.

Around midnight, when Sam had the basic vanilla ones baked, and James had started on the buttercreams, his sister poked her head in the kitchen.

“Fucking go home, you two. You need to get some sleep if you’re going to be back here tomorrow, and if I find you sleeping in his office, I’m going to tell your mothers.”

He groaned. “You’re right, but--”

“But nothing. Go home and go to bed. Sam, I’ll drive you home.” 

Sam patted him on the shoulder. “Get some sleep. I’ll see you back here at six. “

“...but I should get the buttercream done… that other order we had set us so far behind, and--”

“We’ll get there, Bucky. Go home.”

“You’re acting like I don’t live a block away. Fine, fine.” He sighed. “Night, guys.” He managed to clean up and get home a little before one, and fell asleep fully dressed face down in his bed. They’d had an order for another group that wanted fresh buns, and someone else who’d wanted cookies for a children’s event, and here he was, taking a six hundred cupcake order like an idiot. But it was a favor for Natasha, and.. That guy Steve - or as Natasha put it, her single friend Steve - was cute. Probably not interested, but cute.

Either way, it had been a hell of a day.


	2. Sing It Back

“How many is that?” Bucky asked, wondering how many hours he could stay up before he got delirious. 

Sam stretched, adding up on a calculator. “Just about four hundred. We still have til noon tomorrow. I can keep baking, you work on icing, and then we can both decorate when we catch up, and get them packaged.” 

“I sort of want to sleep for three days, Sam.” 

“I know. But think of the free advertising.”

“Three. Days.”

Sam gave him a motivational swat on the ass. “C’mon, soldier. You can do better than that!” He’d been rotating cupcakes from the counter to the stove to the cooling racks all day while Bucky got the display case full. In between batches of cupcakes, he’d been getting other things ready and running them out to Rebecca to put out. They were both ready to drop and it was only six pm. 

They were closing early that day just to get things done. Bucky finally sank into a chair with a groan. “I’m not a soldier. And I’m sitting down for ten minutes. Beeeeccaaa..”

She poked her head in. “You both look like shit.”

“Your sister really loves you, man,” Sam muttered, setting another tray in the cooling rack. 

“Can you run out and grab us something to eat?” He reached into his pocket, but Rebecca shook her head. 

“There’s money in the tip jar. I’ll be back.” 

Bucky heard the door jingle and the click of the lock, and then silence until Sam loaded up a playlist. Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at the window. He peered out and saw a tall silhouette in the glass. “We’re closed!” He called. There was another knock. “For fuck’s sake.” 

Annoyed, he walked out, wiping his hands on his apron. When he got close enough, he realized who it was, and opened the door. “...Steve?”

“Uh, hey. I.. thought you might be pulling an all nighter because of me. I brought you some energy drinks. I’m not great in the kitchen, but I can help if you need it.”

“...I mean, it’s fine, you don’t ha—“

“Shut your fucking mouth and give him an apron, Bucky!” Sam snapped from the kitchen. 

“...you’re hired, I guess.”

Steve laughed, letting Bucky lock the door behind him. “I’ll try not to get in the way. I want these to be perfect. Probably almost as much as you do. Just give me a really simple task and I’ll go for it.”

“Come in the back, wash your hands and grab an apron. I’ll get you started.” He shot Sam a look as he re-entered the kitchen. “Really?”

“We need the help. If he’s willing to help, and he’s invested, why the hell would we turn him down? Besides, he was checking you out before. Just pay him in sex.” He pecked Bucky on the cheek, and grinned, watching his friend’s jaw drop. “Yeah. I’ve never given head, but I’ve seen girls make that face.”

Stunned, he laughed. “You’re a fucking asshole.”

“You love me.”

“I do.” He set an energy drink next to Sam and went to wash his hands. Steve was already ready and waiting, humming with nervous energy. “Okay. Do you see these here? We’re filling these. I need you to take this and press about halfway down. When this rack is done, do the one next to it. Don’t push down too far.” Bucky was already loading piping bags with what he needed, and moving onto cutting fruit for decoration.

Steve was shaking when he did the first one, but by the time he did the first tray, it was almost an automatic motion. “How long have you been into baking?”

“Since I was a kid. Sam and I met in senior year in high school, and we used to bake in my mom’s kitchen—“

“In both senses of the word,” Sam interjected. 

“—thanks. But yeah, we used to bake together, then he fucked off to the military for a few years. We opened this place when he got back.” Bucky cracked open a can and took a long drink. “I.. was thinking about your offer. If you wanna post our name at the gala, we don’t have any posters or anything, but.. Sam and I were talking about hiring some vets. Giving back. We’ll need more business to justify hiring more people.”

Steve’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “I’ll take care of it.” He’d already designed a poster, and Natasha was having it made up for the gala. 

“Thanks.” Bucky gave him a smile and started taking the trays that Steve had worked on to fill them. “So, uh.. what do you do? You in sales with Natasha?”

“Sort of. Marketing. I like it okay.”

“Slow down with your enthusiasm,” Bucky laughed. 

“We can’t all be so lucky to have a job we like, Buck,” Sam said, pulling out a tray from the oven. “Behind!”

Bucky reached out to put his arm at Steve’s back and keep him from moving when Sam passed them. They got close enough to touch, but as much as Bucky wanted to give into it and enjoy it, his brain was still in work mode. Too much to do. No flirting yet. He pulled back and picked his piping bag up. 

When the cupcakes were filled, Bucky stretched, hearing the door again. “Food break? C’mon, Steve. You’ve earned a break.”

“You sure you don’t need me t—“

“Steve.”

Rebecca came in carrying a couple pizzas with a plastic bag around her wrist. “Sorry I took so long, boys. They had a lineup. Buck, I got you a meaty one because I know how much my brother loves sausa—“ she stopped and blinked at Steve. “—lito,” she finished. “Sausalito. Bucky’s always wanted to go to California. You know, sailboats, ocean air, work on his tan.” She was blushing to the tips of her ears. 

Her brother rolled his eyes and took the pizzas. “Smooth.”

“Well how was I supposed to know there’s be a tall drink of Gap model here?” She huffed. “Why is he here?”

“I felt bad about springing the big order on them, so I wanted to help. It’s my ass on the line if the gala doesn’t go perfectly, so it’s a double bonus.” Steve knew he wouldn’t lose his job or anything, but Tony might trust him less, or be disappointed, and that would break Steve. He looked up to his boss a lot, and Tony’s trust meant the world to him. This was a big deal and they both knew it. Normally, the job went to Stane, but since he got fired for selling secrets, Tony had picked him. (Natasha figured it was Tony testing him for a possible promotion.)

Steve sat down at a table next to Bucky and got a piece of pizza, leaning back. 

“So, how’s your first experience in a bakery, single Steve?” Sam asked after his first bite. 

“It’s a lot of work,” he laughed. “You guys are fast.” He turned to look at Bucky. “If you want to come to the gala, I can get you some tickets.” 

Bucky shook his head. “No thanks, I’m goo—“

“I’ll take one,” Rebecca interrupted. Her brother rolled his eyes. Steve shrugged. 

“Done.”

She stuck out her tongue. “I’ll represent the brand. Someone has to.”

Bucky polished off a few pieces and stood, muttering that he’d better get back to work. 

“I got five minutes on my timer,” Sam sighed. “I’ll be there in a few.”

He nodded and washed up, grabbing his piping bag again. Steve was close behind him. “I’m done eating. Ready to go, boss.”

Bucky smiled at him, and Steve could see how exhausted he was, but said nothing. “Thanks. You want to try filling? Here.” He extended the piping bag to Steve. “Same thing. Gentle.” He moved to the side of him and put his hands on Steve’s, showing him how to do it. If Steve could put the fillings in, Bucky could start icing and decorating and packaging. 

“...you wanna grab dinner sometime?” Steve looked over.

“Didn’t we just do that?”

“...just the two of us,” he cleared his throat. “Not covered in batter and frosting.”

“I hate to break it to you, pal, but covered in batter and frosting is kind of my natural state,” Bucky laughed. “I.. are you asking me out?”

“Trying to. You aren’t making it easy.”

“I.. I’ll think about it. When all this is done and I can breathe,” he sighed. “Lemme think on it.”

Steve nodded. At least it wasn’t a no. “Right. After.” He focused his attention on the cupcakes, and the time went by quickly enough. 

Around ten o’clock, when they’d finished the majority of the work and had it packaged, Bucky finally stretched and let out the yawn he’d been holding. “I think I’m gonna call it. I’ll be back here tomorrow morning with Sam. We can finish.”

“You sure?” Steve asked, exhausted. He didn’t know how Sam and Bucky kept up that pace so much. He was looking forward to his comfy chair and his desk tomorrow. 

“I’m sure.” Bucky patted him on the arm. “We’re going to head home once we clean up.”

Steve nodded and cleared his throat. “I’ll come back and.. maybe ask you out officially tomorrow, if that’s okay.”

He smiled faintly. “That’s okay.”

“Okay.” Steve felt a little rush of happiness as he headed back to his car. He just had to get this gala done, and then? Then he was (hopefully) going to have a date with a very handsome baker. That, and he was going to sleep for three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind words. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Mahal kita, Riko. Salamat.   
>  


	3. So tell me, what do I need?

Steve finally breathed out a sigh of relief when the speeches were done, and everyone started to settle in and eat. He spotted Rebecca in the crowd, charming anyone who approached the cupcake display. 

“You ever get the feeling that your father’s fucking your butler?”

He looked over, startled, and followed Tony’s gaze to where Howard Stark was standing between his wife and Edwin Jarvis, his hand on Jarvis’ back. “Can’t say I ever found myself in that situation, Tony.”

Tony grunted in response before shaking it off. “Everything’s going great, Steve. Thank you. I know it couldn’t have been easy. We won’t be hiring that baker for anything else.” He nodded towards the cupcakes. “People seem happy with them. They good enough for us to use for other events?”

“Absolutely,” Steve replied. 

“That cupcake girl single?” “...I think she’s like, twenty one, Tony.”

He shrugged. “I’ll talk to her. Worst she can say is ‘no’.”

Steve swallowed. “...is it always so easy for you to ask people out?”

“...Stevie, do you have a crush on someone? Who is it? Me? Natasha? Jane in R&D? Me?” Tony’s face lit up. 

“The cupcake girl’s older brother. He’s cute as hell, really funny and I just.. Want to spend more time with him,” he sighed.

Tony clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder, still grinning widely. “Steve, all you have to do is be confident. Even if you’re not, you gotta pretend for the time being. Understand? Women love confidence. Men, too. Just.. go talk to his sister, find out if he likes you, and if she’s single, and report back to me.” He winked, walking off to chat with some of the investors. 

Thankfully, Steve found Natasha first. “Hey. James is single, right?”

“Far as I know, but we don’t tell each other everything. We chat now and then.” She broke off a piece of cupcake and ate it. “I knew you two would hit it off. You gonna ask him out?”

He swallowed. “Yeah. I was going to go see him at the bakery. Ask him out to dinner one of these nights.” Steve smiled, looking over at the cupcake display. “I helped make them, y’know. I mean, I didn’t do much, but it was kind of fun. Never done that kind of thing before.” He stole a piece of her cupcake. 

“You are pretty terrible in the kitchen,” Natasha agreed. “Mm. These are tasty. I’ll have to tell him he did a good job.” She squeezed Steve’s hand and leaned in. “He loves carnival rides.”

“What?”

“Just saying.” With a little wave, she was gone, leaving Steve more confused than he was before. 

After a little more work-related chatting, Steve walked over to Rebecca, who perked up at the sight of him. “Hey! Thanks again for the ticket! I feel like I’m underdressed.” She gestured to her dress with a self-conscious grin.

“You look great,” Steve promised her. “Uh, speaking of which, my boss asked me if you were single.” 

She raised an eyebrow and looked over at Howard and Maria. “...which one?”

Steve nodded in Tony’s direction. “That one.”

“...is he a good guy?” Rebecca asked hesitantly. 

“Mostly. Bad sense of humor.” Steve grabbed a cupcake from the table and took a bite. “So, um. Your brother.”

She looked away from Tony and started to grin. “He thinks you’re cute.”

Steve choked. “Wh— he does?” He could feel the tips of his ears burning. “He told you that?”

“Didn’t have to. I can tell.” Rebecca laughed. “Look. Give me a ride back to the bakery. I’m sure he’s still there. You can go ask him out on a date.”

“...can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

Steve stole a glance back at Natasha. “Does he really like carnival rides?”

She blinked, visibly surprised. “Yeah. We used to go to Coney Island all the time when we were kids. We went there a couple years ago. Why do you ask?”

“A little birdy told me it might be a good date idea.”

“Natasha was correct.” Rebecca said with a sly smile. It was Steve’s turn to look surprised. “They dated long enough, and they were friends long enough to know each other pretty well.” She spotted Tony again. “Think I should go out with him?”

Steve hesitated. “...how old are you?”

“Twenty-four.”

“He’s nine years older.”

“So?”

“I.. don’t know. He’s a good guy. He’s not a creep, and he likes to make sure his dates have a good time. I— yeah. Go for it. Have fun.” 

Rebecca grabbed one of the bakery business cards from the display and scribbled something on the back, slipping it into Steve’s breast pocket. “Give that to him. Can you duck out of here? I want to grab some stuff at the bakery, and not taking an uber would be great.”

He nodded. “I’ll just let him know I’m leaving. Meet you outside.” He felt a little better knowing Rebecca would have a safe ride out of there. Who knew some of the weirdos driving around in NYC at night? Steve made his way through the crowd and handed the business card to Tony, who laughed. 

“You’re a good friend, Steve.”

“I’m gonna give her a ride back. Do you need me for anything else?”

“Nope. Everything’s under control here.” He pocketed the business card. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

-

Sam sank into the couch in Bucky’s office, groaning. “Thank god that’s done. I don’t care how cute he is. Next time, don’t accept the order.” Bucky flopped in next to him and put his head on Sam’s shoulder, closing his eyes and mumbling something about free publicity. “We’re gonna hire help, Buck. You hear me?”

“Mn,” Bucky agreed, half asleep already. 

He put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders with a sigh, resting his head against his friend’s. “How come you and me never worked out?”

“Cause you’re straight and we’re both dudes,” came the sleepy reply. 

“Fair.” Sam turned and kissed Bucky on the head before settling in. “Just.. gonna rest my eyes for a bit and then we’re both going home. Got it?” Bucky was already asleep, his body sinking into Sam’s. Sam wasn’t far behind. They’d been friends for so long and seen each other at such low points that there was a comfort level between them like no other. This wasn’t the first time they’d fallen asleep on this couch after a long day, and probably not the last. 

Neither of them stirred hearing the door jingle, announcing a visitor. 

“He’s probably in the office,” Rebecca said, closing the door behind them. “Just knock before you go in.” 

“You sure it’s okay?” Steve asked her, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She nodded, grabbing something from under the counter. 

He knocked once on the office door and heard a mumbled groan in response. “...James?” Steve asked quietly. “Hey, I wanted to te—“ His words died in his throat, seeing the two of them cuddled so close. 

Shit. James wasn’t single after all, was he? Steve watched James bury his face in Sam’s chest, and Sam hold him a little tighter, and his heart sank. He closed the door gently behind him. 

“Was he in there?” Rebecca asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Asleep. I.. I’m gonna go. I’m pretty tired.” Steve put on a fake smile. “I’ll catch him some other time.”

“You’re not going to ask him out?”

“...I think I’m too late. It’s okay. Have a good night, Rebecca. Thank them for me.” Steve stepped out of the bakery and got back into his car. Well, that was disappointing, but he supposed he should have seen it with the way Sam and Bucky acted around each other. “Fuck,” he sighed, his head falling against the wheel gently. Well, sometimes things just didn’t work out. 

Steve pulled away from the curb, ready to put this behind him and get some sleep. Maybe he could stop by the bakery sometime and chat, but he wasn’t going to get between them. 

 

“...that was fuckin’ weird,” Rebecca muttered, looking into the office and sighing. “That’s why. Bucky. Wake up.” She shook his arm. 

“Mnn… noo, the cupcakes were delivered,” Bucky whined. 

“Steve was here. I think he thinks you and Sam are together. He was gonna ask you out but he left.”

He opened one eye to look at her, arms still around Sam’s waist. “...together?” He looked confused for a moment, but realized how it could look to someone who didn’t know them. “...shit.”

He sat up slowly, looking blearily at his sister. “I should call him.”

“Do you have his number?”

“ _...shit._ ” Bucky still wasn’t fully awake, but he stumbled to his desk to get the order form. “I have his work number.”

Rebecca sighed. “Why don’t you go home and get some sleep? You can call him in the morning. Text Natasha, see if she can talk to him for you, or get him to call you tomorrow.” She turned to see that Sam had stretched out on the couch, still fast asleep. “You go ahead. I’ll wake him up and get him to give me a ride home.”

“You sure?”

“Go. You’ve been up all day.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bucky nodded, frustrated that he could have messed up the first nice guy to ask him out in a long time because of a damn misunderstanding. “...can you get Sam to reach out to his veteran contacts, let them know we’re looking for people?” He asked quietly. “If any of us are ever gonna have a life again, we gotta bring in staff.”

She saluted him. “Right-o. Go home.”

He locked the bakery door behind him and got into his car. ‘Steve thinks me and Sam are a couple. He walked in on us cuddling. I don’t have his cell number. Can you text him and tell him to call me or something?’ He sent the text and drove home, feeling a little guilty. He should have just accepted the damn date when Steve asked. 

God, he really was a workaholic, wasn’t he? A nice, sane, good looking man asked him out and he brushed it off. Hopefully, he hadn’t fucked it up too badly. Steve would probably understand and they could laugh about it later. 

He stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed, staying awake just long enough to get a thumbs up emoji from Natasha. 

There. She was in his corner. He and Steve would be laughing about this on their first date. He was sure of it. 

 

…mostly sure. 

 

...like, 50% sure. 

_Shit._


	4. When words lose their meaning

There were a series of texts on Steve’s phone when he woke up. 

‘Sam and Bucky not a thing. They’re just close,’ read the latest one from Natasha. 

‘...who the hell is Bucky?’ He texted back sleepily. 

‘James. He doesn’t have your cell number. He said they were both so exhausted that they sort of passed out in his office. Wasn’t expecting you to show up, but he was freaking out that you were pissed at him.’

‘Are you sure? They were cuddling.’

‘Sam’s straight. I’m sure, Steve.’

He stared at his phone, not wanting to be hopeful about what Natasha was telling him. If she was right, then he had a shot. Steve swallowed and looked over at the clock. Chances were he was at work already. He could just go, apologize for jumping the gun and ask him out. 

“Fuck it.”

He hopped in the shower and threw on whatever jeans were at the top of his laundry basket before making his way to the bakery. It wasn’t a long drive, but he spent a few minutes in the parking lot, psyching himself up. Finally, he went inside, spotting Rebecca at the counter. 

“Morning. Is your brother around?”

She looked frazzled. “No. I think he slept in. He’s not answering his phone. Sam and I can’t leave. Can you go wake him up? It’s not like him to be this late.”

“Y-you want me to go..?”

“His apartment’s like, three blocks away.”  
She stopped to help a customer. Sam rushed out to bring a tray of buns to the display and spotted him. 

“Hey. Look, whatever you thought, me and Bucky are just friends who cuddle. He’s like my brother. You two wanna date, I’m all for it.” He unloaded the tray into the display case. “Did Bucky answer his phone yet?”

Rebecca shook her head. “No. I just tried again. Steve’s gonna go wake him up.”

Sam looked relieved. “Thanks, man. I’d go, but we’re so behind. I—“ a buzzer went off in the kitchen and he cursed, running back in. 

“I don’t thi—“ Steve started, but Rebecca was already writing down the address. 

“That’s the buzzer code on the bottom. It’ll get you in. Thank you, Steve! And thanks for last night. I have a date with Tony tonight.” She beamed. “We’ll see how it goes.”

Steve took the paper she’d written on and shook his head. “I’ll go talk to James. Hopefully he’s not a heavy sleeper. And have fun tonight.”

“I intend to.” She winked. Steve could only hope he didn’t have to hear the gory details from Tony on Monday. 

He drove the short distance to Bucky’s apartment and used the buzzer he was given, nerves gnawing away at his stomach. Why the hell was he doing this for people he barely knew? For a guy he hadn’t even asked on a date? 

He was too damn nice. That was why.

Steve knocked on Bucky’s apartment door. No answer. He checked the paper to make sure he had the right one, and knocked again. This time, he heard a thump from inside, and he knocked again. After a few minutes, he heard sleepy mumbling, and the door unlocked and opened. 

Bucky looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, hair mussed, obviously not fully awake. “...Steve?”

“Hey. Uh. Your sister gave me your address. You slept in, I guess, and they said you weren’t answering your phone.”

He blinked slowly. “...what time is it?”

Steve was trying not to get distracted by the fact that Bucky was just in his underwear, or how cute he looked. “It’s after ten.”

“...no it’s not.”

He pulled his phone out and held it towards Bucky, who seemed to wake up almost instantly. 

“Fuck.” His eyes went wide. “Fuck. Oh my god. Can you put coffee on? I’m going to shower.” He was off in a blur, and a few minutes later, Steve heard running water. 

Awkwardly, Steve went to the kitchen and found the coffee pods on the counter with ‘For fuck’s sake, you assholes - these are compostable’ written on the box in sharpie. He laughed, putting one in and grabbing a pastel striped mug for him. He looked around the apartment while he waited, not wanting to touch anything. 

The water stopped and he caught sight of Bucky zipping across the hallway in just a towel. 

“How do you take your coffee?” Steve called out. 

“Cream. Thank you!” Bucky yelled from his bedroom, nearly tripping over his underwear.

“You know, I thought we’d get to go on a date before I had you half naked and talking about cream,” Steve teased, snorting when he saw Bucky extend a middle finger out of his bedroom door. 

He came out, tying his hair back into a ponytail and smoothing his shirt. “Thaank you.” Bucky gave him an odd look at the mug, but said nothing, taking a long drink from it. “I’m sorry. About last night. I was so goddamn tired, I remember thinking that I’d just close my eyes for a second an-“

“No. No, I jumped to conclusions. I got jealous like an idiot, and expected the worst.” Steve leaned back against the counter. “...why Bucky?”

“Hm?”

“Natasha called you Bucky.”

“Oh. Everyone does. When I changed my name, my dad’s father had just passed away, and his name was Buchanan. Everyone called him Bucky, and when my family found out, they started, and.. yeah.” He pounded back the rest of his coffee with a shudder. “Okay. I’m good. “

There were more questions, but Steve decided to save them for later. “I’ll drop yoi off at the bakery.”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, but I—“

“Then you’re going to have lunch. On me.” Bucky got his shoes on and grabbed Steve’s hand. 

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?” Steve blurted. “I want to get to know you better. And if I keep waiting, I’ll lose my nerve.” 

He blinked, surprised, though he knew he shouldn’t be. “Do I get to ask what we’re doing, or are you gonna surprise me?”

“I.. was thinking it might be fun to go to Coney Island. A bit old fashioned, but.”

Bucky smiled brightly. “I’d love to. The bakery closes at 7 today. So, pick me up then?” He had a feeling that either Natasha or Becca talked to Steve about what kind of date he’d like, but.. it was nice having people who had his back. He’d been so worried when he came out that he’d lose all that. He’d been lucky as hell, and he knew it. 

Steve squeezed his hand. “Seven sounds great.” 

When they reached the bakery, he took his sister’s huff in stride, and reassured Sam that he was okay. “Beck, can you get Steve some of the soup of the day and a couple of the fresh rolls? Whatever he wants, as a reward for dragging my ass out of bed.” He paused, but kissed Steve on the cheek. “Thanks again. I’ll see you at seven.” 

Rebecca looked amused. “So, you got him on a date, huh?”

“I did.”

“Good. Make him happy.” She patted his cheek. “Okay. So for our soups, we have minestrone and kale, white bean and sausage.”

“Gimme the sausage,” Steve said with a wink. Rebecca rolled her eyes. 

“You two are made for each other,” she muttered, serving a bowl of soup and grabbing a couple of the soft rolls with butter packets. “You want anything to drink?”

“Whatever soda. I’m not picky.” Steve tore the roll in half, spreading butter on it and looking back in the kitchen to catch the occasional glimpse of Bucky. He ate mostly in silence, replying to some work emails, and managed to snag a piece of pie from Rebecca. 

When he was done, he brought the dishes into the back. “Thank you for lunch. It was all delicious.” Steve leaned down to peck Bucky on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“I’ll be here.” He watched Steve leave, smiling, and almost dropped the dough he was holding. 

“Does he know?” Sam asked quietly. 

“Not yet.” Bucky sighed. “I can feel you judging me.”

“Good, ‘cause I am.”

“Just let me enjoy it, would you?” He turned back to what he was doing. “It’s hard enough finding guys here. If I have a shot at a nice guy, why wouldn’t I take it?”

“I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Sam wiped the flour off his hands and pulled a tray of bread from the proofer. “You’re my best friend.”

“I’ll be fine,” he promised. “Natasha wouldn’t have told him to ask me out if she thought he’d hurt me.”

“Did you really realize you were gay after having sex with her?”

He groaned. “It wasn’t like that! You make it sound so rude. I was on the fence, and then something in my brain went ‘...so you like dick, I guess.’ She’s beautiful, but … I’m just.. not into her.”

“Literally,” Sam drawled, grinning. 

“You’re an asshole.” He laughed, throwing a piece of pie dough at Sam’s head. 

“You sure you’re okay? Not like you to sleep that late.”

“I’m fine. Just pushed myself too far. I’ll be okay. Once we hire people, it’ll help. We can take days off again.” Bucky sighed. 

They worked in relative silence, except for whatever music Sam had picked that day - they alternated the playlists in the kitchen daily to keep things fresh, and had agreed on a list of artists to never add. It was nice. Bucky almost didn’t want to hire anyone for the kitchen, just because he and Sam had it so damn good. They worked so well together, but.. they both needed a break. 

“You nervous for your date?” Sam asked him a while later, when they were sitting down to have lunch. 

“Terrified.”

“Don’t be. He’ll adore you.” Sam squeezed his hand. “Just don’t suck his dick on the first date. It’ll give him a bad first impression.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

Sam put on a faux shocked expression. “Whaaat? I read it in Cosmo. It was an article titled ‘Don’t suck his dick on the first date and other fun dating tips.’ “

Bucky burst out laughing. “Was it really?”

“Right between an interview with a Kardashian and a photo essay on rompers,” he replied, struggling to keep a straight face. That was all that either of them could take, and they both broke. “Seriously,” Sam said, wiping his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Be yourself.” 

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Bucky sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I guess I still have.. six hours til he’s here. That’s six whole hours of anxiety.”

“Eh. Make some cookies. That’ll take your mind off it.” Sam kissed him lightly and stood. 

“You just don’t want to make cookies.”

“Can’t it be both?” He asked, grinning, and closed the door behind him. 

Bucky was left alone with his thoughts after, and googled the following:

‘First date hot guy what do’

‘Should you suck dick on first date’

‘Help’

He looked at the clock again. Six hours. Yeah. He’d be fine. Totally fine. “I’ll get some corn dogs and carnival rides in me and I’ll be fine,” he said aloud. “This is a date. You’ve been on dates before. It isn’t like you’re getting married, and technically you had a mini date already. You can do this.”

But then just for backup, he googled ‘please help me i have a date.’ Just in case.


	5. I was spinnin’ free..

At some point in the evening, when they were walking on the boardwalk, Steve had slipped his hand into Bucky’s. Bucky had not pulled it away. It was nice, having that open affection, and to feel the strength in Steve’s hand. It made Bucky feel safe, like he didn’t have to worry. He squeezed Steve’s hand. “Where do we start?”

“Mm. Should we do rides first?” Steve asked. “I want to save the ferris wheel for last, so we can go up when it’s dark.”

“You want to attempt to play a rigged carnival game to win me an overpriced, knock-off stuffed animal?” Bucky asked, grinning. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Steve running his thumb over Bucky’s hand. “That bottle one’s calling my name. I was All-American baseball in high school.”

He blinked. “Were you really?”

“God, no. But it sounded impressive, right?” Steve laughed. Amused, Bucky shook his head. “I don’t even know what that means, but they were probably the guys who beat the shit out of me in high school.” 

Bucky walked with him, wanting to ask what kind of mutant freaks Steve went to school with if he was getting bullied, but deciding an amusement park wasn’t the best time to go over their teenage traumas. They’d have ice cream sometime, get drunk and put all their baggage on the table. “....feels weird to be out and not.. y’know, working,” he admitted. “I usually stay late to make sure shit gets done, but Sam’s sticking around for a bit longer. I..” Bucky sighed. “I really needed this. Thanks.”

“It’s okay. There’s certain projects that I don’t like leaving to my team. Delegating is a pain when you’re anal.” Steve chuckled. “I’m amazed you let me help with the cupcakes.”

“Me too. Sam wouldn’t have forgiven me if my stubborn ass said no.” Bucky felt a bit of heat rising in his cheeks. “...plus, it was sort of nice to spend time with you.”

“You too. I actually liked it. I’m probably pretty useless, but .. if you want to teach me more sometime, I’d like to learn.”

It was the right thing to say. Bucky’s face lit up. “Really?” He asked excitedly. “I’d love to! I mean, I’m not a teacher or an expert by any means, but I could show you what I know.” 

“I’d like that. And considering my boss will probably be choosing you guys for functions in the future, I might be there helping you more often.” He stopped in front of a carnival game. “How’s this one?”

“I wouldn’t say no to that stuffed cupcake emoji,” Bucky said, letting go of Steve’s hand. 

“Done.” 

“You get five darts. Pop five balloons, get a prize,” the man told them, sliding them across the counter to Steve, who picked them up and surveyed the board. He threw five times, and popped five balloons. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Were you raised in a bar? The hell did you learn to throw darts like that?”

“Worked in a sports bar through college. Used to play darts during the slow times, got decent.” Steve pointed out the cupcake emoji plush and the man behind the counter handed it to Bucky. 

“Thank you.” He slipped his hand back into Steve’s and walked off with him. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little turned on by your weird niche skill.”

Steve just grinned at him. “That’s all I ever wanted to hear. I could have gone with a real sport but I thought ‘No, Steve. Someday, a really good looking guy is going to be putty in your hands. Be patient.’ “ 

Bucky felt a blush rising up the back of his neck but said nothing. “I’m not that good looking. My sister wasn’t kidding when she said you were a tall drink of Gap model.” 

“Have you seen yourself?” Steve stopped and turned Bucky to face him. “I have to tell you a secret.” He leaned down and whispered loudly in Bucky’s ear. “You’re crazy hot.” Bucky laughed, the blush rising higher. “I mean, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but..”

“I..don’t hear that a lot. This is the first real date I’ve been on in a long time.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard.”

“What?” Bucky looked up, startled. 

“Cause you’re a workaholic, right?”

“Oh. Right.” He cleared his throat. “I just want everything to be perfect. The bakery is my baby. I know I gotta start trusting people to help me, but it’s hard.”

Steve put his arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Well tonight, it’s just me and you. And like.. a couple thousand people.”

It felt so easy, walking around with Steve’s arm around him, strong and solid. It felt normal, and it worried him. 

“You wanna ride the cyclone?” 

Steve’s voice snapped him out of his daze. He flashed Steve a grin and nodded. “I’d have to be crazy not to.”

The night was finished on the ferris wheel, and Bucky found himself with his head on Steve’s shoulder, that strong arm around his shoulders. “That was a pretty perfect date,” he mumbled, smiling. 

“Not over yet. I mean, I still have to drive you home.” Steve really wouldn’t mind getting stuck in traffic with him for a while. He was happy. They just seemed to click, and Bucky seemed so different away from work. “Do.. you want to go out again tomorrow?”

“I.. don’t know. I don’t want to make Sam stay late again tomorrow.” 

“Why don’t we have it there?”

He lifted his head, blinking. “At.. the bakery?”

“Yeah. Teach me to make something you like. And when you close up, we can grab dinner. We’ll have dessert waiting for us.”

Fuck. He was blushing. “S-sure. I’d like that.”

The wheel stopped with them near the top and Bucky sat up to get a better look at the skyline. 

“I have a confession,” Steve told him. Blinking, Bucky looked over. “When I went to throw my garbage out and I was gone for a few minutes, I may have bribed the guy to make it stop at the top so I could kiss you.”

After a moment of stunned shock, he laughed. “You know when I went to use the bathroom and left you at the table?” He asked, blushing furiously now. He never made a move like that, but something told him that Steve was the ‘romantic gesture’ type and he had to step it up. Judging by the impressed look on Steve’s face, he’d done well. 

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

“We both bribed a carnival ride attendant. If you didn’t, our crime was all for nothing,” Bucky said mock-dramatically. Steve laughed and leaned in to kiss him, one hand going to the back of Bucky’s neck. Almost immediately, Bucky melted into him, eyes fluttering shut. He moaned softly, moving a little closer. 

Steve was trying to figure out where to put his other hand, feeling like an awkward teenager even more than he had when he actually was an awkward teenager. Finally, he settled on resting it against Bucky’s hip, prepared to move it at the first sign of protest. There was none. In fact, Bucky’s hand moved to Steve’s upper thigh. 

“You want to come back to my place after?” Bucky asked once the kiss was broken, sounding a little breathless. Steve nodded dumbly. He wanted to ask if Bucky wanted to wait to have sex, but judging by the look in his date’s eyes, he had his answer. He’d ask when they got a little closer, just in case. 

As much fun as they’d had, Bucky could tell they were both ready to get somewhere a little private. When he checked his phone in the car, there was a text from Rebecca. 

‘How was the date? Did you tell him?’

‘You might be surprised to find out how difficult that is to work into a conversation, Beck.’ He typed back, putting on his seatbelt. 

‘All you have to do is be ballsy about it.’ 

‘Easy for you to say.’

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back against the seat of the car. “Hey. Before we go back to my place and get further, I have to tell you something. It’s not a big deal.”

Steve blinked, tearing his eyes from the road for just a moment. “...are you okay?”

“Wh- yeah. Yeah! I’m fine. Not dying or anything. I .. “ he squirmed. He knew why this was so hard. Most guys didn’t bother with him once they knew. Or they did, but treated him like a novelty, and Bucky honestly wasn’t sure which was worse. “I’m trans. I just thought you should know, that’s all.”

Steve was silent, processing this new information. “...Like… transgender, right?”

“That’s the one.” Bucky swallowed, wondering if they were going slowly enough that he could roll out of Steve’s car and not die. 

“How long have you known?”

That was kind of an odd question. He shrugged. “Since I was a kid, I guess. Went to a fuckload of doctors, and started on hormones when I was a teenager. Got top surgery a couple years ago.”

Steve nodded once, and stayed silent. “I’m sorry. I.. this just.. I mean, I had NO idea. I.. does Natasha know?”

“...well, I’d hope so, since she and I had sex,” Bucky replied dryly. 

“Right.” Well, now he felt like an even bigger idiot. “Is.. will you be mad if I need to ask more questions? You’re the first transgender person I’ve ever met.”

“That you know of.”

Steve nearly ran a red light. His jaw dropped and he looked over at Bucky, eyes wide. “Holy shit. You’re right,” he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fuck. I really hope I wasn’t an asshole to anyone who was.”

“Steve, I.. look, I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s a first date, I—“

“No! No, you shouldn’t have to feel like you’re lying to me to go out with me.” He frowned, and reached over to squeeze Bucky’s hand. “I’m .. just sort of shocked. I never would have known.”

“Well, you would have known eventually, if we were ever going to fuck.” Bucky smiled weakly, his anxiety slowly starting to wane. Steve laughed and wet his lips. 

“So. Uh, question one. You’re a transgender man who’s.. gay, right?”

“Right.”

“...are a lot of guys okay with the fact that you’re…” Steve trailed off.

“They are most certainly not.”

“...fuck. That sucks.”

“It most certainly does.”

“I.. I mean, fuck. You’re amazing. You’re funny, and you’re gorgeous, and you’re probably the most clever guy I’ve ever met, and you can bake.. “ He sighed, still frowning, and turned onto Bucky’s street. “Are they that obsessed with the fact that you don’t have a —“ Steve’s cheeks flushed. “...uh.. do you have..”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I… don’t. Not as such. I have a bit of one from taking hormones for a long time, but.. Beyond a plastic accessory, I’ve accepted my status as a bottom.”

“Sorry. I.. you must be sick of answering questions. I feel like I’m interviewing you.” He parked in front of Bucky’s apartment. “Why don’t we call it a night? I.. need to wrap my brain around this.”

“...yeah.” He averted his eyes and opened the car door, taking his stuffed cupcake. “Well, thanks for tonight. Night, Steve.”

Steve reached out and held his wrist. “We still on for tomorrow?”

So many emotions crossed over Bucky’s face including relief, pain, and misery...it made Steve want to put his arms around Bucky and not let go. He could tell Bucky was wary, but maybe a little hopeful. “...yeah. Yeah, I’d like that. Around six? Dress casual. I’ll lend you an apron.”

“I’ll be there.” He watched Bucky leave and sat there, mind reeling. He sent Natasha a text telling her that Bucky came out to him, and received a quick reply:

‘How did you take it?’

‘Not well. I fucking panicked and interrogated him. I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t.’

‘He’s still the same guy, Steve. If you like him, give it a chance.’

‘Thanks. See you at work tomorrow.’ 

 

Bucky felt his lip tremble as soon as he got into his apartment. All things considered, it was one of the better reactions he’d had. He knew Steve hadn’t meant anything with all the questions, but it still hurt. He closed his eyes tightly and crawled half-naked into bed, pulling the blankets up over himself. Rebecca texted him a few times, and so did Sam, but it wasn’t until he saw a text from Steve that he opened his message window. 

‘I’m sorry,’ it said. Bucky’s heart sank into his stomach. Well, that was it. It was nice while it lasted. His lip trembled again, and he almost put his phone away until another text from Steve appeared. ‘I was a total asshole to you and you didn’t deserve that. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m just in shock. Never thought I’d ever get to check off ‘make out with hot transgender baker guy on ferris wheel’ from my bucket list. All I have to do is go skydiving naked with a firework in my ass, and I’m done page one.’

Stunned, Bucky laughed, staring at his phone through his tears. ‘That’s a fifth date.’ He typed, hitting send. 

‘Forgive me? I really like you. It just made me question myself a little and threw me off. I’ll see you tomorrow and I can apologize in person.’ 

‘All is forgiven.’

Steve sent back a kiss emoji and wished him a good night. Bucky curled back under the covers, his heart thumping in his chest all over again. That was unexpected. 

Steve Rogers was unexpected.

Maybe this could be.. good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wanted to do this right. I’ve had a lot of trans guy friends over the years (including my roommate), so I wanted to make sure I stayed true to the experience and the character. 
> 
> Please leave comments, I always love reading them. And thank you for reading. So much.


End file.
